Our Moments
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: On board Thousand Sunny, the spirit of Merry can be seen around the ship, watching over the crew. However, Merry's spirit is not the only one who is able to walk around the ship. Read the moments between our beloved Straw Hat Pirate crew and their deceased beloved ones after missing each other the past two years! chp1ASL, chp2NAMI, chp3ZoRoKuina, chp4SPECIAL! chp5ongoing!
1. Ace, Sabo and Luffy

The sound of a bazooka coming towards him freezes him at where he was. He just stared at it in frustration and fear - frustrated of his luck, and fearing that he can never meet any of his brothers again.

Smiles of Ace and Luffy flashes through his dreams as the blond awakens from his another damned nightmare. Beads of sweats pouring down his skin. Chest rose up and down as Sabo rapidly tries to catch his breath.

_"Damn, another nightmare!" _he hated nightmares. Heck who doesn't!? He checked outside his window from his bed. The wind had calmed down and the night is peacefully dark. That signed that their leader Dragon was finally asleep. The moon was crescent and how he loved at how the surrounding of Baltigo is as if trying to comfort him every time he's awoken by nightmares.

Slowly, a smile crept up his face.

Slowly, also, the bright yellow of the sun can be seen trying to come and shine their day. A bright thin yellow light from the sun appeared and slowly becomes thicker and later shows a quarter of the sun. Without himself realizing it, Sabo was already smiling and leaning onto the window pane from his room - enjoying the magnificent sight ahead.

Beyond the horizon that Sabo was watching, there sat a very young pirate captain, bearing an old straw hat, sitting at his favourite place - the head of the mighty Thousand Sunny.

He smiled at the sun set before him and just enjoyed the scenery. At these times, the trio brothers would be sitting together and enjoying the sun set together - no matter how many times have they watched it. Freedom awaiting them beyond the horizon - that was what the three thought when they were watching the scenery together.

There's nothing much to worry now that he's stronger. He is much more optimistic now compared to the time he lost Ace. Especially with Sabo alive, he's feeling confident of everything, much more confident than the last two years.

Dangling his legs carefreely down Sunny's head, Luffy just smile while letting the nostalgic feels overwhelming him.

As the young boy closed his eyes, he could feel the presence of a certain brother behind him. Grinning, he opened his eyes.

"Ace," the captain whispered without turning aruond. The breeze blew past the two.

Ace, in the form of spirit, grinned at his youngest brother. He is definitely stronger than himself right now. He wonders if Luffy is still as innocent and simple-minded as before though. Despite that, he is certain that his Luffy is still the same person, only _stronger_.

"Yo, Luffy."

Both brothers grinning, moments after they both laughed.

"You've become stronger," Luffy nodded at his brother's comment. He wasn't feeling proud or anything but he knows that his brother is acknowledging his ability to survive on his own since his death.

"The friends I have now, even if they're gone, I can feel them really near me even though we're parted away, separately," the elder raven is really glad to hear his brother's optimistic words.

Wind blew again past between them.

"You'll be okay, Luffy."

Ace's words made Luffy chuckled softly.

"I'm the man who's gonna be the pirate king! Why wouldn't I be okay!?" hearing that, the elder D laughed at his brother's cheeky reply. _As spirited as ever._

Tipping his hat above his eyes, the elder raven calmed down from his laughter. "That's my brother," patting on Luffy's straw hat - eventually patting his head, too - Ace grinned for the last time before disappearing in the blowing wind, leaving sparkles behind.

Startled at the sudden touch, Luffy let a tear slip down his eyes and smiled ever so fondly.

"Luffy! It's dinner!" the cook called from the kitchen.

Wiping away the tear, the captain took one last glance at the setting sun as he walked towards the kitchen to fill his stomach.

x.x.x

"Sabo-kun! Are you listening?" frowning in worry - and some bits of anger - Koala puffed her cheeks childishly at the dazing blond mate of hers.

Smiling, Sabo chuckled at her. She's really caring of him - heck she cares for everyone so much to worry over herself. He wonders if he can try and change that. That was one of the reason why he chose Koala to become his mate when Dragon appointed him as a commander.

Putting a hand onto Koala's shoulder, that stopped the woman from blabbering whatsoever rants and stuff. "Just...reminded of my brothers...," Koala blinked before mouthing and 'o'. Sabo continued, "Let's just go get breakfast..."

With that said, Koala nodded in reply and the two walked to the dining hall of the revolutionary base.

While they were walking in one of the hallways around the base, a familiar warm smile captured the end of Sabo's eyes. That made the blond stop in his steps causing Koala to stop too. The woman noticed the way Sabo was widening his eyes. She knows what that means. She smiled before puffing the man's shoulder and walked ahead.

Ace, in the form of spirit was grinning at Sabo's back. Refusing to turn around, the slightly younger brother just smiled at the empty space in front of him.

"You look good, Sabo." Now grinning, Sabo chuckled at Ace's comment.

"You are one hell of a brother, y'know...?" This time, Ace chuckled.

"Luffy is stronger than me now." Ace kept his grin wide as Sabo laughed softly at his brother's remark about the other brother.

"In fact, I am stronger than you!" Laughing, the two finally faced each other.

Sabo eyed the muscular being in front of him. Him, being dead, didn't have the hole made by Akainu on that fateful day. That made Ace look as intimidating as ever.

"I will be watching you two," smiling fondly, the elder walked closer towards the blond. Startled by the sudden approach, Sabo almost teared himself out as his brother hugged him tightly - tighter than any moment they shared before. "Thanks for loving me, Sabo."

Now crying softly, Sabo hugged back the raven lovingly, "I-it was thanks to you that Luffy came into our lives, a-and eventually caused the 'three sake cups' become much more meaningful!" stuttering at his words, he was calmed down by the rough hand patting his back, gently.

"Take care of him for me, now...," as Ace's voice started to fade, Sabo tighten the hug with a slight nod.

The moment Sabo was tightening, the spirit of Ace slowly disappeared into the thin air as sparkles left his place. Sobbing, Sabo grinned sadly at his hands. Chuckling at it, he shook his head and wiped away his tears.

Readjusting his top hat, he continued his journey to the dining hall where he can collect energy by stuffing food into him in order to work properly as a revolutionary.

"I'm not a pirate, but I am still living free," Sabo uttered as he stopped outside the door of the dining hall.

Taking in a deep breath, he feels fresher by now.

"You're late for breakfast? Now that's unusual," Sabo turned to his right to see his leader walking towards him with a half smile. Smiling back in return, Sabo bowed slightly to the elder in respect.

Dragon then smiled fully and placed a hand on Sabo's back. The blond looked up and gave the elder a confused look.

"I'm planning on taking a break this week. Care to take me see your brothers?" blinking in mild surprise, Sabo just nodded at the raven. Damn he can be so much like Luffy at times.

Always requesting something out of the blue.

Talking about that, he still have yet to give his younger brother the telescope he always wanted. Smiling at his leader's back, Sabo followed Dragon as he walked into the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a series fic, and I will probably update this weekly, or maybe daily. Depends on my mood. ^^  
><strong>**I almost cried writing this and I hope you all enjoyed this short piece! Review or not, hope you enjoyed it, no matter what! *grins***

**That's all!**

**DISCLAIMER: PUH-LEASE... I DUN OWN ANYTHING... EVERY RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS... I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE DESCRIPTIVE WRITING...**


	2. Nami and Bellemere

**A/N: Here's the next one! It's quite short, I tell ya..**

* * *

><p>"Nami! More~!" the childish captain sang to his navigator. The orange-haired woman just sighed at her captain's demeanor. <em>How childish can he ever get?<em> Smiling at her silent thought, she touched leaves by leaves of her orange trees - searching for some more ripe oranges. Luffy was wearing Usopp's white fishing hat - with his favourite straw hat beneath - and waited patiently for Nami near the basket behind the woman.

He was excited to count the ripe oranges with Nami because the navigator always taught him interesting facts about oranges - in which not many knew of, including their cook himself. The young captain, evidently not as dumb as people might think he is, was always excited to learn new things from people around him.

He loved listening to stories, enjoys new things and quickly likes a person who is kind enough to entertain him.

Nami giggled at her own thought. At times, she does regret of joining his crew, but most of the time, she can say that nothing beats the life she's having right now. Teaching him about these things would oftenly reminds her of a certain former marine who resigned in order to raise two girls she found after a war.

Bellemere's smile flashed in her mind.

The navigator blinked at the sudden flash before turning around to see her anticipating captain. Having shrugging off the thought, Nami smiled at Luffy before continue on searching the best orange for the young man to eat all by himself.

After a few moments, Nami finally found an orange that was really ripe and would probably satisfy Luffy's appetite - for now. She plucked it off carefully and sniffed lightly on it. She turned around and handed the bright-coloured orange to Luffy who carefully took it into his hands - as if it was a bomb.

Grinning, Nami told Luffy to have their Sanji keep it for him while he count the orange with her here. The younger man obliged without any noise, except a cheerful hum and then, he walked away happily towards the kitchen.

Standing up straight, Nami turned to her basket full of ripe oranges. The basket was almost unable to keep them. Stretching, Nami walked to it and took the one on the top. She looked at it fondly and took a quick sniff at the weak aroma around it. Smiling in satisfaction, she put it back to where it was and started estimating how many were there in the basket altogether.

Whilst the navigator was busy estimating, Bellemere, in the form of spirit was sitting on a stool, near the bushes of Nami's oranges. She had her left leg on her right leg, dangling freely and the woman was smoking onto her cigarette with a visible wide smile on her.

"It's not more than fifty oranges, Nami," as her voice slowly loaded in her daughter's mind.

Blinking in astonishment, Nami then realized what was happening. Smiling, she turned around to see her beloved one sitting carefreely in front of her.

"Bellemere-san," Nami whispered, only to be heard by the said person.

Now grinning, the elder puffed some smoke away and stared at Nami calmly.

"You've grown stronger than the last two years, Nami."

Nodding to the comment, Nami held her left cheek to avoid the hair being blown by the wind onto her face. Bellemere could clearly see her girl had grown up as a fair woman - and clever at that. Still staring at each other, both refused to talk much. They want to stare at each other and relieve the feels of missing each other throughout the two years past.

"I've finished drawing the maps of the islands our crew have went to," Bellemere leaned backwards at that to show that she was paying attention. Noticing this, Nami continued, "I've left it on the table for you to see."

The elder woman was now chuckling. She then stood up and walked towards the orange-haired woman. Hugging her daughter, Bellemere whispered to Nami's listening ear,

"They're really great, Nami. I'll keep on watching until the world's map is finished."

Smiling shakily, Nami hugged Bellemere back as the deceased woman slowly lost her mass. She disappeared with a smile to be remembered by Nami tonight.

Nami let go of her hugging pose and stood up straight.

Breathing in the fresh sea air, Nami then notice Robin watching her with a knowing smile. The navigator smiled back at the archaeologist before turning around to see Luffy sitting near the basketful oranges. He was silently watching the mountain of oranges as if there was something interesting about it.

Grinning at the man whom she owes her life with, Nami says,

"Now, let's start counting the oranges, shall we?"

Luffy looked up to the woman before giving off his trademark grin,

"Ayye!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was Nami's part!  
><strong>

**Kurogitsune Yue**  
><strong>Ikr... I still can't believe Oda killed Ace off... Then again.. The latest revelation about the family of D made me realize something... If the Ds are said to be the descendants of gods, then that means, when Roger said to Rayleigh that he won't die, he actually meant it. *grins* Something great is about to unfold about the D family and I'm sure it's during the Wano kingdom arc... ^^<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I CAN NEVER OWN ONE PIECE.. CAUSE I AM NOT THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING. YOU ALL KNOW WHO. ;) **


	3. Zoro and Kuina

**A/N: Wait no more! Here's another chappie for ye all! Ah wait, I just noticed(after rereading), actually the Ds are the descendants of the enemies of gods! Damn I'm excited with the new information! **

* * *

><p>Nights aren't always dark on board Thousand Sunny.<p>

Tonight, the moon is full and is shining the night of the part of the sea Sunny was in - as if it were still daytime. Robin noticed the difference in the night, and felt the urge to stay up.

"Robin..., you're staying up?" muttered a sleepy navigator behind her. Robin turned around seeing the younger woman rubbing her eyes while holding onto a cute dragon plush they bought in Dressrosa. Chuckling at Nami's childish side, Robin took the purple note book on their make-up table. She smiled at the orange-haired beauty.

"I'm afraid the night's atmosphere is too well to be slept in," the archaeologist uttered while pulling the doorknob. She smiled to Nami who waved her while yawning tiredly.

The raven woman closed the door behind her and turned towards the slightly shining green atmosphere on the huge deck of their ship. She smiled before walking towards the stairs. She opened the book she was about to read and walked to the library while reading it slightly.

When she arrived at her usual spot, she wasn't expecting to see a mighty swordsman sitting in one of the chairs in there. And what's more amusing - to her - Zoro seemed to be making origamis.

Raising an eyebrow showing her interest, the archaeologist carefully stepped in and silently closed the door. Zoro, having noticed Robin's presence, slightly looked up to see her staring at him out of curiosity. He then rubbed his itchy right cheek and motioned the archaeologist to sit in front of him.

Robin complied without much questions and sat comfortably.

"Tomorrow is my old friend's birthday," Robin seemed to be startled as the swordsman suddenly shares something personal about him to her. Zoro ignored the amuse look on Robin's face and continued, "I'm trying to fold something nice for her since the only thing that connects to the dead are these."

The swordsman showed the elder his origami works which Robin thought was amusing since he never showed any ability in art. There was a dragon, a cat-head, a piece of sakura, a heart, a crane and some more. But then again, a swordsman like him don't just wield sword.

_"We dance with our swords."_

She remembers a person saying that to her but she couldn't make out who exactly was it. Meaning, it's not impossible that their mighty stone-headed swordsman have some bits of art talents.

"You can choose any of them, Zoro." Robin uttered as she picked up the nicely folded sakura in pink paper. She must say, it almost had no flaws for a person with sword-hands.

The green-haired man pouted at that. Robin sweatdropped seeing his sudden childish side.

"I wanna give her something special. Really, _really special,"_ Zoro stressed on the words 'really special' meaning that Robin should suggest something really out of the world.

Placing a finger on her chin, Robin took a few moments to think of it. Zoro's a great swordsman. His best ability is cutting- ah... Talk about art.

Smiling while chuckling, Robin whispered to her young nakama, "I believe you've heard of the arts of cutting, ne? Zoro?" Shutting here eyes to smile wider, Zoro slightly blushed at the feminine look ahead him. Shrugging it off, he had the words 'arts of cutting' stuck in his mind.

The two stared at each other for minutes.

Grinning while thanking the archaeologist, Zoro had thought up of something really great to give to his friend.

* * *

><p>Robin stretched out before yawning in her spot. She's been sleeping in the library while accompanying their swordsman finish his little gift.<p>

Zoro was still carefully cutting the paper in his hand. Robin gave out her amused looks as the swordsman didn't seem to notice the friend he intends to give out a present was patiently watching him working at his right side.

Robin stared at the blue-haired teen as she stared back to her. Smiling, the teen put her index finger over her lips - indicating Robin to not tell Zoro of her presence. Chuckling, that signed the girl that the elder wasn't going to spoil it.

The young man was finally finished when Sanji was calling out for breakfast.

Zoro smiled at his piece of artwork. The paper was cut carefully and the cut patterns out a picture of him and his crew mates. Robin smiled from behind the cut piece of paper.

"Oh, you're finally finished, Zoro?" says a familiar voice from the swordsman's right side. This gave him a huge shock and he almost jumped in his chair.

"Kuina."

He smirked at the teen who was also smirking at him. "Idiot," Zoro snorted at the girl's remark.

"Happy birthday, Kuina-san," Robin said from her place. Zoro glanced at their archaeologist before giving her a warm smile in which Robin didn't really expect to get - since she wished Kuina before he could.

"Thanks for the company, Robin."

"My pleasure."

Staring at the smiling girl, Zoro turned his chair to face her. He then handed her the artwork to her with a small smile. "Happy birthday, Kuina." Kuina took it carefully and stared at it fondly. She then grinned at the supposed to be younger than her, whilst saying,

"Does this mean I don't have to check on ya anymore?"

Laughing at her comment, Zoro recovered as Kuina joined in the laughter. The swordsman stared at his supposed-rival with a really sad smile that was rarely seen on his face. Kuina noticed and quickly said, "Well, I will still bother ya, y'know."

Smiling at each other, this time, Robin broke into laughter. The two eyed the archaeologist before laughing, too.

* * *

><p>"I'd be going now," Kuina put her hand on Zoro's green hair and gently caressed it. "I still can't believe this is smoother than grass, y'know."<p>

Zoro's eyebrow twitched at that but sighed instead. Robin, well of course she chuckled at the comment. Everyone thought for sure it's actually grass until they touch his hair themselves.

"Till then," the laughter calmed down as Zoro voiced up. He smiled at his rival and placed his hand resting on Wado.

Kuina gave a friendly wave to both of the pirates before disappearing into the thin air - leaving warm sparkles for the two to watch.

"Let's head to the kitchen, now. The cook's probably thinking us doing _things_ by now," Robin laughed softly at that as Zoro rolled his eyes away from her.

As the two left the library door, Robin gave a gentle pat on Zoro's back - in which caught his attention. He turned around facing her. The raven-haired woman smiled as warm as ever at him. That made Zoro startled and eventually shouts, "What's with that smile!?"

Chuckling again, Robin walked past him, "A sisterly smile, Zoro. A sisterly smile."

Zoro smiled at the last sentence from her before tailing her to the galley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was it! I can't believe I made a slight ZoRo there... I wasn't planning to do so but I guess this is fine enough, ne?**

**So! To those awaiting daily updates, go read Mikila94's Advent Calendar. I plan to leave a review there but heck I have no inspirations to write a review nowadays. It's really great - her fic.**

**Okay! This is all yall! See ya! ;D!**

**DISCLAIMER : I AM NOT THE PIRATE KING. I DO INTEND TO BE ONE THOUGH. BUT I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. NEVER WILL. IT BELONGS TO ODA-SENSEI AND ROGER AND OUR STRAW HAT PIRATE CAPTAIN. ;)**


	4. Special Update! The Death Surgeon's!

**A/N: Osu! Guess who's next!? *grins* On to the chapt!**

* * *

><p>Chopper had just finished wrapping Zoro's wounds - gained from the recent battles of theirs while at Dressrosa. Law was watching the younger doctor treating the green-haired swordsman in silent amusement as he'd never seen any doctor from Drum on duty. This is a good opportunity for him to observe how those doctors work their own magic in a way so different than any doctors in the world. Besides, they're done with Doflamingo anyway.<p>

"Cora-san...," flashes of Rocinante's grins makes Law accidentally spurts out the dead man's name. Chopper, who was intensely trying to make the Zoro stay still -in which is a really hard task even for the ship's doctor - had his ears perked at Law's sudden somber tone.

The two doctors stayed silent all the while Zoro keep on protesting from being bandaged.

As the final step, Chopper allowed Zoro to sleep peacefully in the infirmary as he and the elder doctor went out to the railing.

They both breathed in the fresh sea air and couldn't help but feel comfortable of each other's presence. They let the hustles of the wind pass by while they two stared at the horizon ahead of them.

"Say, Tora," Law twitched at how the reindeer calls him 'Tora' like how his captain did. Luffy is giving the young doctor a bad influence, so as the long-nosed man, or so the man thought.

Humming in reply, Chopper continued on his question hesitantly, "I... Heard you mention that Cora-san name a few times already."

Surprised and amused at the younger doctor's awareness, Law just glanced at him shortly before staring down at the dark depths of the sea beneath the ship. He rested his hands on the wooden railing as Chopper sat on the railing with his legs dangling down towards the water. Chopper stared at the elder expectantly before popping out another question.

"Is he...," the D turned his face towards the reindeer. The calm looks on Law's face reassured Chopper that it was fine to ask - whatever the question is. "Is he the reason why..you chose to fight against Doflamingo?"

At a moment, the younger doctor swore that he saw the elder's eyes looking glassy. Law noticed the danger he was in - if he cries now, then that reindeer would make a fuss out of it and tell his other comrades about it. But if he doesn't, that just adds up the pain he's holding.

He trusted Luffy an alliance against Doflamingo, only because the younger D was a D and nothing more.

He had saved that young pirate captain two years ago only because he thought that a D like Luffy would be beneficial for him in the future - and nothing more.

But all the while he was on board the ship, he couldn't help but woe over how the younger captain wasn't taking this as serious as he did. Seeing Doflamingo down on his knees along with the empire he's built in Dressrosa was really important to him back then. He thought another D would be someone really understanding.

He almost thought that he was wrong until he heard Luffy's final words as he beats the Warlord - now ex-Shichibukai - down with all the things he's been trying to give a stand for.

_"You betrayed those who loved you. You betrayed those who trusted you. You betrayed those who idolized you. You're actually nothing but a shitty loser."_

"Um, Law?" Chopper's high-pitched voice tore Law out of his thoughts. Law looked at Chopper who was smiling at him as if he was gonna get a cotton candy for being good or something. Law chuckled at the small thought of his.

"What is it, now?" Law gave out a genuine smile that Chopper replied with a huge grin.

"I think I already know the answer. Turn around," giggling excitedly, Chopper pointed at someone behind the elder doctor. Blinking in astonishment, Law slowly turned around to see a genuine smile - yet unforgettable due to the creepiness effects - thrown at him.

Chopper nodded at himself before walking back into the infirmary of his.

Law was unsure of the situation.

A dead man - from decades ago - is standing here, right in front of him, giving out the smile he'd been missing every night.

He thought it was just a delusion and he clearly wanted to shake off Rocinante's image by shutting his eyes tightly and shaking his head roughly from side to side. Ironically, he was hoping that the image wasn't an image.

Knowing that Law wouldn't stop himself from the condition he was in, the supposedly deceased man held Law's shoulder and pulled him into a tight embrace. Law stopped with his shaking and stood there as if he was frozen.

"Let it go, Law. It's just you and me right now," that said, Law managed a tear and moments after, he was crying heavily onto the other man's chest while grasping the ever so familiar fur of Rocinante's coat.

x.x

The two were now leaning against the wooden railing on their hands. Law was done with his tears while the elder was just enjoying the silent moment with the one he's been lavishing with his love and care for.

"I thought he was just another disappointing D until he said those words," Law started, thus breaking the silence.

"But...," the former marine grinned at Law who was smiling childishly at him. He knew Law was reluctant of saying the 'but' part so he gave a push in the subject.

"He's more than just a stupid lucky pirate," Law finished.

Law had grown up fine and the fact he'd found Luffy as someone more than just an ally makes Rocinante feel certain that his death to his own brother wasn't a waste at all.

He had finally managed to open the young boy's heart.

"I have a question for you though," Law's smile faded into a small thin line. The second Corazon focused his eyes at Law's curious looks. "How are you able to appear here, but not on my own ship?"

Gaping his mouth with raised eyebrows, Corazon took a minute or two until he replied, "You probably don't know this. But before this ship, this crew had another ship."

Raising an eyebrow, Law's looks demanded the answer right away.

"Well, you see. Their previous ship was dying," unsure if Law was going to believe that, he was telling the truth anyway, so Rocinante continued on, "So... it had a spirit that sacrificed itself for the crew. When it died, the spirit lived on and is still watching over the crew aboard this ship. Due to the relationship between the spirit and the crew, it somehow enables dead people to see their beloved ones on board as spirits in a short amount of time."

Amused by either how the elder knew of this or by the story told to him, Law nodded anyway.

"I see," Law smiled knowingly. Now he knows how the bond the crew share are just delicate that it enables the supernatural to happen.

As unexpected as he can be, Rocinante drew Law into another hug. Only that this time, it was their last. Upon realizing the matter, Law hugged back the man hoping to never let go of him.

"I love you, Law... Until the other time you step on board, I'll be here," Rocinante's voice didn't fade despite him disappearing as warm sparkles. Law could see the proud smile the elder had though he wasn't actually watching.

x.x

"Oya, Torao~!" cried the ever so cheerful voice which neared the elder deep in thoughts.

Turning to see the unusual frown on the younger D's face, the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you introduce your friend to us?" now folding his hands in a sulky manner, Luffy squinted his eyes at the elder in the same manner.

Sighing, Law threw a small smile at the raven. He then walked to Luffy's side before inviting the latter for a walk. Luffy quickly cheered up at the rare opportunity as he slid an arm over Law's neck and the two walked to the galley for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That...was just..beautiful...in a way... But this is nothing compared to Stelra Etnae's boding fics and Liz Hollow's wonderful romance fics...**

**Lately, I've been indulging myself into the Pokemon fandom so that explains the late update, hehe sorry yall.**

**But here's the chapter! A special one to make up with my late update! So, feel free to request for the next one! And ah, thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY -BUT LUCKLY- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY PLOT. THANK YOU!**


End file.
